


"I am your god."

by Moonwitted



Series: Worship (The Temple Of Your Body) [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Crush, Drabble, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Gen, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwitted/pseuds/Moonwitted
Summary: A series of small pieces I've written involving my D&D characters.The Allegra family (Rainen, Corrypta, Brandise, Everwynn, Efaria and Yuciar), Amos Falleron, Prudence T. Veralidaine-Allegra, Saraceli Moonblossom, Imprius Nyctea, Gaellana Faerain, and Tannæus Goldtree all belong to me!Romulus and Sorrel belong to Leafybones (on tumblr)Sarith and Iarno Albrek are property of Wizards of the Coast / Dungeons and Dragons, I do not claim ownership of these characters
Relationships: Iarno Albrek/Everwynn Allegra
Series: Worship (The Temple Of Your Body) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869523





	"I am your god."

Iarno ran a hand through his hair, mind racing. This was most certainly not what he had expected to await him in Neverwinter - though, given Prudence's behavior during their brief encounter, he should have known better. He slipped a finger under the heavy gold cuff adorning his left wrist and tugged, to no avail; it would not be coming off any time soon.

“Gods almighty…” He whispered to himself. 

“I am your god.”

The now familiar voice of Prince Everwynn drifted through the door as he entered the room. Dressed in naught but the blue silk sari draped over his shoulder and arm, his lithe physique was backlit by magelights from the room behind him. A sly look rested upon his face, the corners of his mouth ever so slightly upturned, and his teeth flashed in a smile as he pushed himself off the doorframe and sauntered over to the bed where Iarno lay, hips swaying as he moved, the sari still managing to just barely cover him.

“Waiting like a good subject, aren't you?” the prince murmured; his voice was quieter than usual, commanding Iarno’s attention and raising the hairs on his arm in a mix of fear and - arousal? He felt heat rush to his face at the realization, and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

“My prince -” he began, as Wynn sat on the edge of the bed.

“Ah ah ah,” Wynn replied, gripping Iarno’s chin in his manicured hand, “I am your god, not your prince.”

“Everwynn -” Iarno's pulse quickened as Wynn pulled himself fully onto the bed, and swallowed his words as the golden prince straddled him, hand drifting from his chin to grasp his throat gently, and though iarno know it was a warning, the words still tumbled from his lips-

“Long may you reign.”

Wynn tipped his head back and laughed, raucous and harsh like a Raven. Golden hair spilled over his shoulders as he looked again at Iarno, grinning. 

“Afraid, pet? I promise I won't hurt you - at least, not anymore than you ask for.” The prince winked at him, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Iarno’s in a kiss, catching him by surprise; against what was probably his better judgement, iarno slid his hands to the princes’ bare hips, returning the kiss eagerly as he dug his fingers into the princes' soft skin. The prince purred in response to the touch, his attention - and his mouth - wandering to Iarno's neck, biting down directly over his jugular like some sort of vampire. 

“That's something I would expect more from Amos than you, my prince.” Iarno mumbled. The princes' hand had drifted from his neck town to his chest, and was currently tracing idle circles on his skin as it traveled lower on his torso. The prince growled, pulling his mouth from Iarno's neck with a loud  _ pop _ .

“Where do you think he learned that from?” Everwynn growled, then returned his attention to Iarno's neck.


End file.
